The Assessment Core Research Resource will be to provide specialized support to studies within the Program Project regarding issues of assessment and procedures for research diagnoses. The Assessment will make all investigators apprised of advances in instrument development as they relate to specific domains of behavior being investigated by each Project. In addition, members of this Core will work in consultation with members of the Biostatistics and Methodology Core around issues of the maintenance of active subject pools.